


Swept Away

by Yamx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Children of Earth (Season 3), Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy meets a hero. A villain meets a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Summer_skin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Summer_skin).



> This is set briefly after _Children of Earth_. It was written as a [stocking stuffer](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/153782.html) for [Summer_skin](http://summer-skin.livejournal.com/), who explicitly asked for a gut-punch ending. So be warned.
> 
> Many thanks to Lindenharp for betaing.

Carlide screamed as he lost control of his scooter. It started shooting down the slope at breakneck speed, right towards the Bottomless Canyon. He heard the desperate wailing of his ma, and his pa yelling that he should jump, jump off the scooter right now – but he was too scared. The boy's hands were locked around the handlebar as he saw the gaping abyss coming closer and closer.

Suddenly, he felt himself grabbed, and the world went upside down and rightside up again as he rolled along the hillside, securely held in strong arms. As they came to rest, he saw his scooter careening over the cliff's edge and falling into the chasm.

He screamed, and was swept up in Pa's arms, held and kissed and told to never, never leave the path again.

Ma was running up, and she turned to the stranger, his savior, and threw herself at his neck, her slim figure almost disappearing in the wide folds of the dark greatcoat the man was wearing. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, for saving our boy," she sobbed.

The stranger patted her shoulder and shot a wide grin at Carlide and Pa. "There, there. It's all right. The boy's okay."

Pa set Carlide down and stretched out a hand to the man, who took it in a firm grasp. "Wouldn't have been if it weren't for you." He cuffed Carlide gently. "Told him not to get off the path. Broken his neck, he would have."

The stranger shook his head. "No, actually."

Carlide frowned. How could he not have broken his neck? The canyon was so deep that the water at the bottom was barely visible, and only when the sun was at its highest

"It'd have been much worse than that."

Carlide gulped. What could be _worse_ than breaking his neck? There were all sorts of stories about the canyon, but he'd always thought they were just... stories.

Ma cocked her head. "You one of them scientists what studies the canyon?" she asked, pulling Carlide to her and wrapping him into her shawl.

The stranger shrugged. "Let's say I've read up on it."

He turned to Carlide, who was hanging on his every word. "See, if you'd fallen in there, it wouldn't have killed you. But you'd never have gotten out again."

Carlide shuddered.

"The streams and eddies down there... they're not water. They're something else. They'd have grabbed you, tossed you around till you didn't even know which way was up." His voice was calm, and that somehow made his words even scarier. "But they wouldn't have killed you. You'd have died of thirst, or hunger. Might have taken days. And been tossed on and on. Forever."

"Gracious Gods!" Carlide's ma hugged him closer, and even his pa couldn't suppress a shudder.

The stranger's eyes darkened as he continued. "And there'd have been no way to get you out. Ever. Not even with a TAR–"

"Well," Pa interrupted, "that's all real interesting, f'sure, but hardly a story for a little boy, don't ya think?"

The stranger looked startled. "God, no. You're right. I'm sorry."

He squatted and looked at Carlide. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Just – listen to your mother, yeah?"

Carlide nodded silently.

The stranger held out a hand. "Shake on it?"

Carlide took it. It was gentle and warm – so unlike his words.

"Good boy."

"Well then," Pa said. "Thank you again. If we can ever do anything for you, we live right over yonder hill." He pointed.

The stranger smiled and nodded. "I appreciate the offer."

Ma took Carlide by the shoulders and turned him around. "Let's get you home." She swatted his backside gently. "We could all use some hichni after the shock." She looked at the stranger over her shoulder. There was a wary look in her eyes, but she smiled as she asked, "Care to join us?"

He shook his head. "Sorry. Got other plans."

With the faintest glint of relief, Ma nodded. She took Carlide's hand and started walking. Pa said a few more words to the stranger, then he caught up and took Carlide's other hand.

They went home.

*****

Jack watches the little family walk off, holding hands, talking and smiling. It'd make his heart ache if he still had one.

He waits until they're over the hill, and takes a look around to make sure no one's watching. He's hurt enough people in his life.

With a deep breath, Jack takes his last step.

The End

  



End file.
